Setting things right
by Vigatus
Summary: Kari hears about some distrubing things her brother Tai is doing. She takes it upon herself to set things right. Complete. First story I have ever finished. Go me!
1. Spelled write

Author's note: This story is for my older sister. She stood up for me when no one else would. Thanks Stephanie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Dear Diary,

I can't tell anyone but you this. I know it's silly but I am worried about what people will think when they found out I had done this. Everyone thinks I'm such a nice girl. Everyone tells mom and dad what a great daughter Kari is and blah blah blah. It's weird because part of me doesn't like being the nice girl and part of me likes being the nice girl. I guess I want to continue to have everyone think that I'm the nice girl because it's a lot worse to have people think and say bad things about you. The only thing I can tell myself that it's for the better and I did it for someone I loved. I still can not believe what happened. It all started at school when....

Kari Kamiya was walking to school one morning. She was enjoying the sunshine as it warmed the spring air glad for the warmth as her legs were bare in the high school uniform. Kari was thinking of the graduation gift her parents were getting Tai, a trip to Paris! Instead of being jealous like a typical sibling Kari was proud that her brother succeeded in high school, despite all his critics, and was going on to university. Tai even got a scholarship. Okay Kari admitted to herself that she was a little jealous but Tai did deserve the trip. Kari also wanted to meet this Catherine girl her brother knew in France. The two e-mailed each other all the time and sent cards and pictures. Kari couldn't believe that Tai would learn a second language for a girl.

'Guess that's the power of love,' thought Kari. 'Wonder if I can make T.K. and Davis learn French for me? Of course they could just fake it because I would have no idea what French should sound like. That's not fair.'

As Kari turns the corner she sees Yolie standing in the middle of a group of people talking very excitedly. Kari heard bits and pieces like, 'I can believe it.' 'Poor girl...' '...they should call the police...' '...he's a sicko...'

"What's going on Yolie?" asked Kari.

All the talking immediately stopped and everyone stood looking at Kari like she had some sort of disease. Kari never felt more on the spot in her life.

"Um... Hi?"

"Ugh... Kari, what are you doing here?"

"I go to school here like you do Yolie. What's going on?"

One of the girls, who was never really nice to Kari, got a snotty look on here face and said in a disgusted tone of voice, "Oh, like you don't know."

"What's that suppose to mean? Know what?"

"Your brother is stalking Sora."

"Shut up Nori, you have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Kari," Yolie finally said, "I think that maybe you should go talk to Sora. I think she is the one you should hear this from."

Kari looked at her friend and all the people surrounding her. Kari hadn't felt so much hostility against her since the digital world. Kari went looking for Sora to get to the bottom of this mess. Surly there must be some mistake. Someone must be spreading lies about her brother. Tai would never do that sort of thing.

Kari began to franticly searched around the school until she found the older girls standing talking to some of her friends. Kari hesitated when she saw the older girl. What if it was true, what if Tai was doing those things? How can I possibly face anyone here at school if my brother is following the most popular girl around like some deranged sicko?

Sora looked over and saw her young friend and smiled and waved her over.

"Hi Kari, what are you doing in the senior end?" asked Sora.

"I was looking for you."

"Why what's wrong. Did you find the perfume I asked for my birthday?"

"Yeah I did, but I wanted to talk to you about something else."

"What is it Kari?"

"Um, can we talk in private?"

"Why? What you want to say to her?" asked one of Sora's snottier friends.

"It's alright Kari what ever you need to say won't go past here. We're all friends here."

Kari didn't really believe that the other girls were her friends but she decided to continue on anyhow.

"I've heard this story that Tai has been following you around."

"You mean stalking her," declared Sora's snotty friend.

Kari did not expect this level of hostility in front of Sora. "How do you know?"

"Because Sora called me the night he stood outside her bedroom window and watched her the whole night."

Kari looks to Sora and asks, "How do you know it was Tai?"

"He has a rather unique hair style Kari," Sora tells her friend in a gentle voice.

"When did this happen?"

"Last week, when you were away playing in the national championship soccer tournament."

Kari stood silent for a few seconds. She was struggling with the tears that threatened to erupt from her. She couldn't believe this was happening. She didn't want to believe this was happening. Kari wanted to wake up from this nightmare and have everything turn out all right. But she wasn't waking up this was for real.

Sora seeing the younger girls discomfort knelt down the told Kari, "It's alright Kari. I know that you and your brother are two very different people. I still want you as a friend."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You're still coming to my birthday party right?"

"Okay."

"That a girl. You run along to class now and try not to worry about it, okay?"

"Okay."

Sora then hugs Kari and sends her on her way. Kari went through the whole school day in a daze. She just sat through her classes and did nothing. When Davis and T.K. asked what was wrong she lied and told them that she was just tired. By the time Kari got home she had decided that she needed to do something to rectify this situation involving her brother and Sora.


	2. That night in Hiroshima

Author's notes: I would like to respond to the reviews I have received for the last chapter;

Ruki and Tremors: Can't wait until I read your review for this chapter.

DFDarkSide: Thanks I fixed the previous chapter, changed stocked to stalked, opps. Thanks for pointing that out to me. I decided that Kari could play soccer like her brother. He had her playing it when they were little kids and when she went to the Black Ocean she told the creatures that she played soccer and could kick really hard. What I meant by I meant the national championships I meant the national championships for high schools. Kari plays on the girls' team at Odibia high. Her team made it to the national championship in Japan. I don't know if they have national soccer championships where you're from but we do in Canada. My cousin played on the team representing British Columbia. They beat Quebec to win the tournament.

Secondly the switching of point of view will continue. I am going to use the diary entries to begin the chapters. In the first chapter it was used to build suspense and capture the readers' interest. Than I switched to third person to show all the readers what happened instead of just giving the readers only Kari's prospective. I realize that the chapter was a little clumsy, I think this one will be better. I am going to try to avoid using third person omniscient point of view. I am going to try to use only Kari's point of view. When it switches from the Dairy to the narration, think of the narration as flashbacks.

strawberry poo kmoo: Thanks for the compliments and the editing help. I fixed the chapter up thanks to you. Here is the next chapter.

Tom: Here you go the next chapter.

Derrybabe: Thanks, here is the next chapter.

Mrs.KristinaKido: Thanks for thinking that chapter was awesome. Here is the next one.

Eden: I fixed the typo. You will be the last person to be complaining about it.

And for everyone how complained about Tai's OCCness, ha ha fooled you! Fooled all of you!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, than Sora would have gone out with Tai in the cartoon. Now on with the story.

Diary before I tell you what I have done I should explain myself to you. Sora told me that Tai was stalking her. I was really upset at first because , and I hate to admit this but I realized that everyone was going to hate me in school because of what Tai had done. I ended up locking myself in my room and cried my eyes out. But then I thought about it the more it sounded so unlike him. I could not understand how my brother could do these things. Than I thought that Tai had been really hung up on Sora and maybe he was doing these things. How well can you truly know a person? Than I thought of how Tai could have done this without me knowing. I realized at that moment something very important. I was told that Tai did this when I was away playing in the championship tournament in Hiroshima. I realized that this was a lie because when I was out of town playing soccer on the girl's team Tai was in the same tournament playing on the guy's team.

I got so angry about Sora lying about my brother I nearly threw up. If she really wants people to think that then she needs to pull her head out of her butt and pay attention to what goes on around her. Tai is the captain of the guy's team and accepted an award in front of the school after both our teams won. And no one can tell me that Tai sneaked out of the hotel in the middle of the night, got on a train, and went home to stalk Sora. Tai and I got to share a room because we were brother and sister. It was really cool because Tai and I were able to sit up all night after the games and talk about stuff.

Kari is sitting on the bed in her hotel room. It is a nice enough room. Nothing fancy, but it served the purpose of being a place to sleep and there was nothing wrong with it. Kari was a little worried however, it was supposed to be lights out and she and Tai still had the lights on. Kari could tell her brother didn't really care, besides why should he? What are they going to do bench the best player on the team on the day of the championship game? The thing Kari couldn't figure out is why Tai was writing a letter and to whom?

"Tai what are you doing?"

"Writing a letter."

"Duh, I'm not blind you jerk. Who are you writing to?"

"My girlfriend. I'm telling her how we won the semi-finals and how both of our teams are going on to the finals."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes. I do."

"Why haven't you brought her home to meet mom and dad? Tai you haven't even told me her name," Kari said in a hurt voice.

"I never told you her name?"

"No."

"Really? Wow, I sorry Kari I didn't realize."

"So what's her name?"

"Catherine."

"I didn't know that our school had anyone named Catherine."

"She doesn't go to our school."

"What school does she go to?"

"E'cole de le nord au Paris."

"What?"

"E'cole de le nord au Paris."

"What the heck does that mean?"

"North Paris School."

"Paris?"

"Yeah."

"As on France?"

"Yep."

"Tai when the heck did you meet a girl in Paris?"

"Remember when we had to go all over the world to destroy the control spires."

"Tai we were suppose to be saving the world, not hitting on girls."

"Well she was beautiful and things just sort of happened. Just ask T.K."

Although that comment annoyed Kari she let it pass. "So does she feel the same for you?"

"Yeah, she does, she told me how she felt in this letter I got last week. I never told her how I felt and she told me this with out knowing how I felt at all."

"Oh Tai I'm so happy for you." and with those Kari jumps over onto Tai's bed and embraces him in a hug.

"Hey get off Kari! You're crushing the letter."

"This letter!"

"Hey get off of me and give it back!"

"Sure, I'll just check it for spelling first. 'Catherine,' Oh Tai that's so sweet, you spelled her name right. Oh don't look at me like that Tai, you know I'm joking. I'm dyslexic too. Now lets see what else you wrote."

Kari tried to read the rest of the letter but found that she could not. The writing was not in Japanese. It was a language she had never seen before.

Kari gets off her brother and sits down beside him. "Tai what the heck does this say."

"It's in French."

"When did you learn French?"

"I've been working on it since I meet Catherine."

"She really made an impression on you huh?"

"Yeah."

After a couple of minutes of silence Kari gives the letter to her brother and asked, "Tai what happened between you an Sora?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know I just thought that you two really cared for each other. I figured that you two were destined to be together. I know it sounds kind of silly but you guys knew each other for so long. It was like she was my big sister. I always thought that you two would get married, I even made up plans for your wedding. Now she is going out with Matt and you're learning French for some girl I never met."

Tai puts his arm around Kari and says, "I didn't know this was so important to you."

"What happened between you two?"

"I don't know Kari. I thought that Sora and I were made for each other too. When we were kids we were best friends, we did everything together, when we went to the Digital World I started getting along with Matt and he became my best friend. But the feelings for Sora didn't go away, they changed. I was in love with her. When I gave her the hair pin and she hated it really hurt me. I was scared to be hurt like that again, so i avoided her for a while, but when things started back up in the Digital World I realized the feelings I had for her were still there. I was still afraid to be hurt, so I waited until I could build the nerve up to ask her out. When I finally figured out the perfect time to ask out Sora she had decided to go after Matt."

"Didn't he know how you felt."

"No I never told him."

"I don't see how Matt couldn't figure it out. T.K., Izzy and I had it all figured out."

"Huh?"

"Yeah the three of us knew, I wouldn't be surprised if Mimi and Joe know too."

"How did you guys know?"

"We're smart"

"Well if you are so smart than why did Sora go out with Matt instead of me?"

"No disrespect to Matt but I guess Sora prefers second best."

"Thanks Kari."

"So why do you think Catherine is the one. Especially since you were just hurt again by Sora."

"I don't know. I just felt warm and excited. Things seemed good again. When I met her I just forgot about Sora and all the pain she caused me just melted away."

"She sounds really great."

"Yeah she is Kari."

"When are you going to see her again?"

"In the summer, Mom and Dad are giving me a trip to Paris. I'll be able to see her then. I'll be staying with T.K.'s grandfather, he offered to put me up. Play your cards right you and T.K. will likely be able to stay in Paris with him too."

"Do Mom and Dad know about Catherine?"

"Yeah, they do. T.K.'s grandfather told them about her when he, T.K. and T.K.'s mom came over for dinner."

"So he got the whole trip going?"

"Yeah."

"So that's what you guys were talking about while T.K. and I were watching the movie."

"Yeah."

After another pause Kari asked, "So Tai what are you going to take at university?"

"I was thinking law or political science."

"Why?"

"I just want to help people and be a leader and I want to be able to do things with out violence."

"Wow Tai I never would have thought of you doing that. I figured you would become a pro soccer player."

"Yeah I think a lot of people figured that was what I would do, but we better get some sleep because you have an early game tomorrow."

"Okay. Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

As the two siblings hug Tai whispered into Kari's ear, "I love you too Kari."

After I remembered that night I knew that Sora had been lying and Tai never stalked Sore. I had no idea what her reasons for hurting my brother, but I had to do something, and I just figured out what.


	3. The gift

Author's note: I want to thank all the people that responded to the last chapter.

fan patamon: I'm glad you liked the story so far, here is the next installment and about the 'I' all i have to say is opps. That was on purpose.

DFDarkSide: Twist is right, I'm glad it worked out so well. Okay I'll give you a heads up for the POV changes. I wouldn't want to have people thinking that Kari morphed in to Bob Dole. Yours is the first review that has ever made me laugh out loud. Well actually I'll introduce the POV change by leading into it from the dairy and going into dialogue. I don't know about you but I find the Tai's POV or Matt's POV or normal POV appearing right in the middle of the story kind of annoying. I would like to be able to switch POV's with out that clumsy tool but not trip up the reader either. Let me know how I did.

The reason I had Kari first believe the news was because this is something I usually do. When ever I hear bad news I usually react to it and then think about it. I know it's a bad habit but that is what I seem to do. Plus it helped develop the story. I see Tai as a hopeless romantic and that's one reason why he is my favorite character because I'm a hopeless romantic too.

Drager: Reason, reason, Sora doesn't need a stinking reason! Besides when I first formed the story in my head I never came up with a reason, so as far as I know there isn't one. Any suggestions?

Ruki and Tremors: Glad you liked it.

Demino: I'm glad you like the Tai/Catherine pairing too. I don't know why it isn't more popular either, it's a good pairing.

birdboy2000: With all the other mistakes I made that was the only one you found? No one else noticed. Try to relax a bit you will find life more enjoyable. Also don't worry about having to read Yolei's name misspelled again. I doubt she is going to make another appearance in this story.

Sorato-sic: Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, who on fanfiction does? Now on with the story.

Once I figured out that my brother was not the guilty of stalking Sora but that Sora was spreading lies about Tai. I wanted to go over and slap the crap out of that lying red-haired witch, but I know I can't do that. Everyone at school will think that I'm some crazy person how loves her creepy brother. Of course I love Tai but he is not a creep.

Why did everyone believe her lies about Tai? Wait I can answer that one, it's because Sora is little Miss Popular. I know that no one will believe me when I tell them the truth. Sora is so popular and I'm just a freshman loser who plays soccer. Why was Sora even spreading these lies about Tai? What has Tai ever done to her, except save her life, give her jewelry, and take all the crap she wants to unload on to him? Yeah Tai does everything a girl would ever want and in return Sora breaks his heart, goes out with his best friend and then spreads a bunch of vicious lies about him. I know I have to do something but what? Mom and Dad won't care, and Tai just takes it form Sora, but that's not fair. Tai doesn't deserve that he deserves so much better. To be honest I don't want to be known as the sister of Sora's stalker either. I know this is hurting Tai more than me but it hurts me too and nobody seems to care about either one of us. I bet the only reason Sora still wants me to be her friend is to get that bottle of perfume from me in her birthday.

That's when I figured out what I could do to Sora. I had been trying to figure out why Sora even wanted perfume in the first place. When Sora was a younger she got this really weird infection in her nose, people thought it was a cold but it was something worse, because when it went away Sora couldn't smell anymore. That's why I can't figure out why she wants the perfume except that this stuff she asked for was new, really expensive and all the rage. I spent a lot of money on it now I was suppose to give it to the witch that was telling everyone that my brother was some sort of criminal pervert. I had thought about throwing it out but that was a lot of money to waste. I thought of taking it back to the store but I couldn't find the receipt. That's when I decided to try some of the perfume myself. Wow did it ever smell nice. Now I see why everyone wants this perfume. I want it now too.

I thought about keeping it but then what would I take for Sora's birthday. Then I thought of the antique jade perfume bottle I got from Grandma. I could put the perfume in there and substitute the perfume in this bottle for something else, but I couldn't afford another perfume and besides Sora didn't deserve something nice, she deserved something nasty. But I had no idea of what nasty thing I could put in the bottle. I thought about putting in apple juice but that was the wrong color of yellow. That's when I heard my father going to the bathroom. Why are guys so loud when they pee? Is it a source of pride for them or something? Like the rest of the world doesn't really need to know that your prostate is in working order. Then it hit me, I now knew what to put in the bottle.

But how was I going to get it in there? It's not like I could aim it like Tai and Dad and I still needed to get the perfume out of the bottle in the first place. That task would be easy enough I thought. I started to spray the perfume from the commercial bottle into the jade bottle until Mom can along and asked me what I was doing.

"Kari what are you doing?"

"Uh... Hi Mom. I'm trying to put this perfume I bought into the old fashioned perfume bottle grandma gave me."

"Oh that's sweet Kari, but you're wasting your perfume doing it like that. You should use the narrow funnel from the kitchen, be sure to wash it after you are finished."

"Okay thanks Mom."

After following Mom's advice to get the perfume into the antique bottle I kept the funnel until after supper when I needed to go to the bathroom. When I was in the bathroom I used the funnel to pee into the bottle. After I was finished I screwed the cap back on and looked at my handiwork. I couldn't believe it the color was perfect. I washed out the funnel very thoroughly and placed it in the dish rack to dry. I then took the bottle formally containing perfume and put it back in the box and gift wrapped it to take to Sora's birthday party. On the weekend I went over to Sora's with the package. Standing in front of Sora's door I lost my nerve and decided to go home, but before I could turn to leave the door opened.

"Hello Kari."

"Hello Mrs. Tachenochi."

"Well come on in Kari. It's so nice to see you again. I haven't seen you or your brother in such a long time. I think Sora really misses the two of you."

"Really?"

"Oh yes she talks about what you two are up to all the time."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, I shouldn't be telling you this but when she found out about that girl in France Tai meet, she was so jealous she wouldn't come out of her room for three days. I told her that she couldn't really expect Tai to sit around waiting until she decided to leave Matt and go out with him. But she told me that Tai had promised her that he would wait and then he didn't. She felt that it was highly unfair of your brother to fall in love with another girl when, according to my daughter he was suppose to wait for her. I am very happy for your brother, I just wish that Sora could figure out that feelings were more important than being popular but I guess some people just need to suffer before they can grow-up."

"Mom what are you doing?"

"Oh, hi Sora. I was just talking to Kari."

"God Mom, quite harassing Kari."

"Alright, alright, you girls go enjoy the party."

As Kari and Sora walked into the house Sora said, "God I can't believe her. Like she would say anything that you would want to hear."

"Heh... yeah."

"Your brother was back at it again last night."

"What did he do this time?"

"He was standing outside my bedroom again."

"I'm sorry Sora."

"It's alright Kari; I know that it's not your fault that your brother is a freak."

'He is not the one who is a freak, you are, you psycho-witch,' thought Kari. Out loud Kari said, "Thanks for feeling that way Sora, I'm glad we can still be friends."

"Come on let's join the others."

"Okay."

Kari didn't know any of the girls at Sora's party. She just sat in a corner and drank some punch. She wished that Mrs. Tachenochi was there to talk to. Most of the girls sat around and talked about how far they would go with a particular guy, or who was a slut. As far as Kari could tell all the girls at this party were sluts from the way they talked about guys and from the fact that every girl there had been referred to as a slut by some other girl. The point of the party Kari was dreading had finally arrived, the opening of the presents. Kari was certain that she would be found out at this point. Sora opened various presents and all the girls said what wonderful things these gifts were or made snide remarks about the person who bought a cheap gift. Kari's palms began to sweat. Then Sora can to the final gift it was Kari's. Kari thought she was going to puke. Sora unwrapped the gift and all the girls gasped when they saw the gift. For a couple of seconds there was a stunned silence in the room.

Then one of the girls said, "Oh Sora, try it on."

The others cheered and encouraged Sora to try on the perfume. Sora raises the bottle up to her neck and sprays each side once under the ear. Kari honestly believed that she was going to die here and now at Sora's party. When everyone realized that she substituted the perfume for her yerine.

"So how do I smell?" asked Sora.

All the girls started sniffing Sora and told her how wonderful she smelt. Then it hit Kari. The tube that fed the pump on the bottle was still filled with the perfume. Kari realizing that she was safe for now decided to go home and wait and see what developed.

I watched Sora for several weeks. People still treated Tai like he was diseased but people started avioding Sora too. I got close to her one day and caught a whiff and man did she ever smell bad. I thought about telling her but then I overheard her saying that Tai was stocking her again. Yeah like that could have happened when he was on the computer all-night instant messaging Catherine. I heard him arguing with Mom about going to bed at 3:00 in the morning so I decided to let Sora just smell. It got so bad that one day no one would sit at the table in the cafe with Sora. Now she knows what it is like to be isolated from the group, just like my brother Tai. I know that Sora got what she deserved but she never learned that she got that because of the way she treated my brother. I just don't know if I did the right thing.

The person reading the dairy puts the little book down and writes:

Kari,

That was the coolest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you for believing in me and for being there for me. I can not express how much I love you. Thank you for being my sister. I love you so much.

Your brother,

Tai

"Tai what are you doing? We're going to be late for your flight to France."

"Coming Mom."

End.


End file.
